Journey Home: A lost tale from Dragon Quest
by kaitoreader93
Summary: Taking place after the movie "Your Story", Takeru (Luca) returns home, in hopes of living with his family forever. But first, he must brave the perils of reality and fantasy as the two worlds collide. Now rated M for Strong Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

The School bell rang, and Yoshiki was thrilled. He couldn't wait to get out of school and get home for supper. His parents were making him his favorite dish; roasted eel. He waited in his desk, watching the clock and then, RING! The school bell rang! Yoshiki got up, and walked out of the class as his classmates were leaving. As he was about to leave, Yoshiki dropped one of his books by accident. He got it quickly and someone helped him up. It was his friend, Takeru.

"Arigato Gozaimasu Takeru san." said Yoshiki politely. Takeru nodded.

"Next time, be a little careful." said Takeru.

"Correction, I bumped into something by accident." said Yoshiki. He wasn't really that bright, but Takeru didn't mind.

"That's what I meant." said Takeru.

"Oh. Well. Thanks." said Yoshiki.

"Hey Yoshiki, I've been meaning to ask you... would you like to come to the new Enchanted Forest Theme Park with me?" asked Takeru.

"Enchanted Forest? You and me? Sure, I would be happy to go with you, but wouldn't you rather ask a girl instead?" asked Yoshiki.

Takeru shook his head. "There already is a girl. But she's going to be at the park. And I need someone to come with me." said Takeru.

"Why? Are you shy?" asked Yoshiki.

"Please?" asked Takeru.

"Okay, if you say so. When would you like to go?" asked Yoshiki.

"Today." said Takeru quickly.

"Today? Today!? But it's a school week! And a school night! Today is Wednesday. How about Saturday instead? I have nothing to do on that day." said Yoshiki.

Takeru didn't like that. But he sighed and nodded. "Okay. It's just that... I don't want to go alone. And I trust you." said Takeru.

Yoshiki had known Takeru for a quite some time now. They have been classmates since the school year started and they have become quick friends. Yoshiki was slightly chubby and rather robust, while Takeru was rather slim and muscular. They seemed like an odd pair, but they were good friends none the less. And sometimes, they would go out to watch movies, or play basket ball at the park. However, Takeru seemed to have changed lately. Two weeks ago, after the Enchanted Forest Tokyo opened up, something changed in Takeru. Yoshiki didn't know why. He was always smiling and in a good mood. But lately, he looked rather sad and a little lonely. Perhaps that was a reason why he was inviting Yoshiki and insisting he'd go with him to the theme park.

"Hey, if it's any consolation, I can walk you home. You don't live far from where I live." said Yoshiki.

"Sure. That sounds good." said Takeru as he walked with Yoshiki.

* * *

Takeru lived with his uncle in a small apartment complex, not far from where Yoshiki lived. As they headed there, Takeru was very silent. And Yoshiki didn't like it. He always heard Takeru talk and gossip about things, but tonight was a little different.

"Everything okay Takeru? Lately you have been a little down." said Yoshiki.

"I'm fine." said Takeru, rather flatly.

Just then, Takeru's uncle came out. He was a rather old man with a cane and he was holding a cup of tea. "Welcome home Takeru." he said kindly to his nephew.

"Good afternoon Uncle." said Takeru sadly as he walked inside. Yoshiki felt a little bad for watching his friend go in without even saying goodbye. He was about to leave until Takeru's uncle, Sato, stopped him.

"Young man. Please forgive my nephew. He's been a little moody as of late." said Sato.

"You noticed too?" asked Yoshiki.

"I live with him." said Sato with a smile.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" asked Yoshiki.

"Tomorrow marks the anniversary when his mother died, my sister." said Sato.

Yoshiki felt relief and at the same time, worry for his friend.

"I didn't know. He never told me." said Yoshiki.

Sato smiled. "You seem like a nice boy Yoshiki. Promise me you'll take Takeru to the theme park tomorrow? There is something I need him to do for me." said Sato with a wink.

"Really? Takeru didn't mention he had a chore for you. Was it for today?" asked Yoshiki.

"No. It's for tomorrow. And today. Either day is fine." said Sato with a chuckle.

"Well I need to ask my folks permission first. I think tomorrow is a good day." said Yoshiki, looking over Sato's shoulder.

"That will be great. Thank you friend." said Sato as he turned around smiling.

* * *

Inside the house, Sato sat down and Takeru was eating a snack in the kitchen. He looked really depressed. Sato calmly patted him on the shoulder.

"Takeru, I know how much this world means to you. But please remember this. That world was a fantasy. None of it was real. I know you left family there, but they were not real people. Takeru, you can have a life here. You can have a real wife, and a real child." said Sato.

"Grandfather. It's not the same. And you heard what they said back there. They were real AI! That means they are real in some way!" said Takeru.

"Say that this is true, and this world truly is a world that is created, don't forget it's all a computer." said Sato.

"Grandfather... they are in danger. If I don't do this, they will all die and I will lose..." Takeru didn't dare finish the sentence.

Sato let out a sigh. "Takeru, I strongly belive there are alternate realities and worlds within worlds. The whole universal thing. But all this coming from a video game? I don't know if I can believe in that." said Sato.

"Grandfather... if they were indeed fake... then I should have just seen it all on screen." said Takeru.

Sato exhaled. "Do what you will son. But beware. There are lines we can cross and lines we can't. Remember what had happened to that death game a few years back? SAO I believed it's called." said Sato.

"This is nothing like that. This is completely different." said Takeru determingly.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _Thank you for reading this one shot chapter to a possible new book. Finishing this story may take some time, but I will finish and update it as soon as the other stories are near it's conclusions. Thank You. **


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshiki arrived home from school the next day and took a quick shower. He was not really looking forward to go to the theme park on a school night. However, if knew his friend was really needing him, so he had no choice but to go with him. He wasn't sure if it was to appease him, or just because. Yoshiki didn't think much of it. He put on his best shirt, a nice sweater and he put on his brand new sneakers his father bought for him for doing so well in school. Yoshiki was doing really well on Math and Chemistry, his favorite school subjects.

"Yoshiki? Who are you going with to the park again?" asked Yoshiki's father while he sat down reading his newspaper. Yoshiki's mother was serving dinner.

"I'm going with Takeru, a friend from school. He's insisting on going to Enchanted Forest. I don't know why he wants me to go with him, but oh well." said Yoshiki.

"I think it's nice you were invited. Perhaps a little bit of fun won't hurt." said Yoshiki's mother.

"But it is a school night though. Are you sure you can handle this Yoshiki? If it's too much, you can always reschedule with your friend." said his father.

"I want to, but Takeru is acting weird lately. He's always happy and thoughtful. Not to mention very humble. But lately, he's been sad and kinda moody." said Yoshiki.

"Maybe he's growing up and perhaps needs some company. Does he have friends at school?" asked his father.

"He used to be part of the soccer team and he did have a lot of friends. But after Enchanted Forest opened, he changed, and he dropped out of the team." said Yoshiki.

"Well what ever the reason, he wants to be friends with you. Be patient and kind around him." said his mother.

"You have your phone. In case of an emergency, contact us right away. Your mother and I will be home." said his father.

"It's just a trip to the theme park. What can go wrong?" asked Yoshiki.

* * *

Yoshiki and Takeru were on the subway, waiting for the train to stop in front of the theme park.

"How long are we going to stay at Enchanted Forest?" asked Yoshiki to Takeru, who looked excited and happier than usual.

"For a while. It's just going to be brief." said Takeru.

"Then... what do you want to do there? I really haven't been to Enchanted Forest before, and I don't know the lay out." said Yoshiki.

"There's a special reason I need you to come with me. And I'm hoping you'll be able to help me." said Takeru.

"For the girl?"asked Yoshiki with a wink.

"Yeah. For a girl." said Takeru with a soft gaze. Yoshiki then gasped.

"So there really is a girl! Then why did you invite me?! You and she could have had your time alone or something!" said Yoshiki.

"It's complicated Yoshiki. I'll tell you everything when we arrive. I promise. But you really need to trust me. I know your a good soul and I need your help." said Takeru.

"You sound as if you were going to fight in some war. Relax, it's just a girl! And besides, do I know her? Is she from School?"asked Yoshiki.

"No. She's from... you'll see." said Takeru as the boys arrived at Enchanted Forest.

* * *

The theme park was unlike anything Yoshiki has seen. It had large rides with colorful neon lights, families as far as the eyes could see, and music playing the latest pop songs from the radio. Yoshiki has been to different parks before with his family such as Disney Tokyo, Universal Studios, and of coarse, the Hello Kitty Theme park. That was his Mom's idea, not his.

Upon arriving the park, Takeru led Yoshiki to a large area of the park which was dedicated to Video Games. There was a large statue of a beautiful Anime fairy with large wings, and a fountain that was on with delicate flowers all over. And they arrived at the Dragon Quest area. It was decorated with mideival castles, fantasious looking landscape paintings and people cosplyaing as the heroes of different titles.

"The girl you like is into Video Games? Lucky you." said Yoshiki.

Takeru didn't answer. Instead, he pulled Yoshiki to a large building and inside was the large Dragon Quest attraction that was not open to the public. In fact, only Takeru, Yoshiki and a single man was inside.

"Takeru! You arrived!" said the man with a long lab coat.

"Dr. Kirigaya. I'm here." said Takeru with a smile.

Yoshiki looked at the man and his jaw dropped. "Dr. Kirigaya!? You mean THE Dr. Kirigaya!?" cried Yoshiki.

"You heard of me?" asked the doctor.

"Of course I have! You made it possible for the Dive Systems to be completely safe! And your the champion of SAO!" cried Yoshiki.

"Please kid. I'm no champion. I was just a regular player like everyone else. And the true heroes were the players who either won or lost." said Dr. Kirigaya. He was a very modest and humble man. In his youth, he was a prisoner in a terrible video game, but that is a story for another time.

"I'm ready Dr. And this is my pal, Yoshiki. He's the boy I mentioned the other day." said Takeru with a smile creeping up in his mouth.

"Your the math wiz. Nice. Then you know why you are here." said Dr. Kirigaya.

"I"m here for what exactly?" asked Yoshiki.

"He'll explain everything. Yoshiki, thank you. And I'm sorry." said Takeru. He gave Yoshiki a hug quickly, and Yoshiki was dumbfounded.

"What's all this?" asked Yoshiki.

Takeru turned around and ran towards a machine that had two pods. Dr. Kirigaya quickly ran in front of Takeru.

"Stop. I thought we were clear. You were supposed to talk to your friend about this. And where's your Uncle?" asked Dr. Kirigaya.

"He knows why I'm here. But I have no time. They need me!" cried Takeru.

"I know your desperate, but once you go through, you will never come back to this world again. You must consider this first." said Dr. Kirigaya.

"What is he talking about?" asked Yoshiki.

"Please Dr. I haven't seen them in so long! And if they are truly real, they need me!" cried Takeru, with tears coming down his eyes. Dr. Kirigaya let out a sigh and allowed Takeru to go to the machine. He pressed a few buttons, and in that instant, two light beams apppeared and Takeru vanished in the light.

"Takeru! What happened?!" cried Yoshiki.

"I take it he never told you the reason why he's here." said Dr. Kirigaya looking at the smoke from the machine and then at Yoshiki.

"He told me he was going to meet a girl. But what's going on?!" cried Yoshiki.

Just then, Takeru's uncle, Sato appeared. "Is he over there?" asked Sato.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." said Dr. Kirigaya.

"Godspeed Takeru." said Sato looking at the machine rather sadly.

"Yoshiki, you are here for a reason. A very special reason. Takeru should have told you, but you will learn the truth." said Dr. Kirigaya.

"Sumimasen young Yoshiki. I didn't know Takeru didn't say anything to you." said Sato.

"Don't be sorry guys. What's really going on?" said Yoshiki.

* * *

Dr. Kirigaya and Sato then explained to Yoshiki the truth. When Enchanted Forest opened about an year ago, a powerful new Dive Experience was opened. It was heavily based on Dragon Quest, a popular video game series. The player was to choose which entry of the series they wished to play, and Takeru was one of them. He chose Dragon Quest 5, a very special game that Takeru loved playing as a boy. When he entered the game, he played the entire story. From beginning to it's end. However, outside the game realm, a terrible hacker installed a virus within the game's software and the game was under attack. Takeru, who chose the name Luca in the game, defeated the virus with the help of a anti virus software that destroyed it. However, inside the game, "Luca" made new memories, and he had a family. Once he left the game, he believe it was all over. That is until he heard the scary truth. The hacker who hacked the game from the beginning made sure the entire program was a brand new living world full of powerful AIs that can think, have emotions, almost like a living being. In truth, this virtual world became a new reality, hidden from the rest of the world. Takeru learned of this privately by Dr. Kirigaya, who was brought on board to investigate. The company, Square Enix, had no idea that this technology was stolen by the hacker and that he saw to it the world became a living new reality. Since it was technically Takeru who defeated the virus, he was the first to know of this by Dr. Kirigaya. And Takeru promised to help with the current investigation of the Hacker's whereabouts, under one condition... that he would go back and live in that world permanately. Dr. Kirigaya protested, but in the end, he allowed it.

"...it was tough to talk about... and Sato had a hard time." said Dr. Kirigaya.

"I was not sure if it wall all real, but it's true." said Sato.

"Then... what changed your mind?" asked Yoshiki.

"I was in the death game, SAO. I was an inspector making sure the game was safe for players. But you know the rest." said Sato.

"Why is it important for Yoshiki to go back? For the girl? That can't be." said Yoshiki.

"It's complicated." said Sato.

"Then, what do you need me for?" asked Yoshiki.

"We cannot allow this technology to fall into the wrong hands. That is why we need you Yoshiki. The Hacker left his digital codes within the files of the game. I will give you special sun glasses so you can find the codes. Go into the game, find the codes, decipher them, and bring them to me. With it, we will find this hacker and arrest him." said Dr. Kirigaya.

"You want me to go into Dragon Quest?! I don't know." said Yoshiki.

"Please do this boy. You don't understand. If this Hacker has the blue prints to this world, he can do great evil and my Takeru would be caught in the crossfire, not to mention the AIs." said Sato.

"The AIs? But they are just NPCs." said Yoshiki.

"And they are brought to life to live like people. And as a matter of fact, they are people, lost in the virtual world." said Dr. Kirigaya.

"So it's like an alternate reality?" asked Yoshiki.

"Yes. A world within worlds." said Sato.

"Okay. Say I help you all. What will happen in there? What should I do?" asked Dr. Kirigaya.

"We will watch from here. Sato and I are old friends. We will manage everything from the outside. You must go and find the codes." said Dr. Kirigaya. He then grabbed a suitcase and inside were two sunglasses.

"Use this. They will come in handy." said Sato.

Yoshiki nodded. "Got it! I will find the codes and help you guys!" said Yoshiki.

As he stepped on the platform he looked at a worried Sato and a serious Dr. Kirigaya. They were both giving him a thumbs up and Yoshiki was terrified.

"What did I get myself into?" he thought.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yoshiki was in a white background, and he was giving a screen in his glasses. It was a customization menu for his avatar character within the Dragon Quest Game. Yoshiki put in some thought and he customized his character rather closely to his persona in real life. His avatar was chubby as he was, gave himself green hair, and he picked out a cool jacket with wings painted on the back. He also made his avatar a little taller and also, he was given a choice for weapons. Being a hacked game, it allowed Yoshiki a limitless wardrobe of weapons. Blasters, guns, swords, keyblades, and even Lightsabers from Star Wars. This collection was way too much. Since Yoshiki was a fan of all things sci fi, he chose a green lightsaber and two small guns just in case. Yoshiki closed his window and saw some text on his glasses. It was from Dr. Kirigaya. _"Say Link Start. That will get you in." _

Yoshiki then said out those words aloud and in that instant, he was taken to a new world. It was a beautiful colorful paradise of a world, with forests and water falls from afar. He looked around with awe and wonder. Just then, his glasses began to show some text. Dr. Kirigaya again.

_"Your in? Good! Now listen up. Your mission is to go explore this world, and use your glasses to take a look at any wierd codes. If you see anything that does not look like it should be there, try again." _

Yoshiki looked around and noticed something weird indeed. He saw a small robot running in the distacne. This game he was in was set in the dark ages. Impossible for robots to roam. He took out his glasses and scanned the codes on the robot. It's numbers were all in blue. Just then, another message came through.

"_Codes that are in blue are part of the game's codes. I know robots are wierd, but don't worry. This ons is okay. Keep it up." _

Yoshiki thought for a bit and realized that if blue was good then surely red was bad. If only there was a way to communicate with the Dr. Yoshiki kept walking and then, he saw Takeru fighting off a monster. Yoshiki quikly ran up to him.

"Takeru! I'll help!" cried Yoshiki as he got his lightsaber out.

"Where did you get that!? And what are you... oh. Your inside." said Takeru.

"Of course I'm here. And you better explain to me what's going on!" said Yoshiki.

They both slayed the monster and Yoshiki felt power through his lightsaber.

"That sword shouldn't be here. This is Dragon Quest, not Star Wars." said Takeru with a smirk.

"Probably from a Star Wars video game. Dr. Kirigaya saw to it that I end up here. The weapons were inserted into this world so I can find the codes for the Dr. Something about a hacker. And now you have a lot of explaning to do." said Yoshiki.

Takeru smiled and placed his arm on Yoshiki.

"In this world, I'm not Takeru. I'm Luca." said Takeru.

"Luca? Really?" asked Yoshiki.

"That's right. That's my name. Luca." said "Luca".

"Then why all this running away and keeping things and stuff." said Yoshiki.

Just then, they heard voices. And out of the treest came a wild child with paint on his face, yet he had warm features and he looked a little familar.

"Daddy! Your back from your hunt!" cried the blonde little boy.

"Daddy?" asked Yoshiki.

Luca's eyes were filled with tears and he hugged the little boy. "I'm home son. I'm home." he said softly.

Yoshiki couldn't keep his jaw from dropping in surprise.

"Who are you?" asked the boy looking up at Yoshiki.

"Alus, this is Yoshiki. A friend." said Luca, who couldn't help but smile proudly. He then continued.

"Yoshiki, this is Alus my son."

"Incredible! He looks like you!" cried Yoshiki stepping back. Just then, a young woman's voice was heard from afar, and a she came out with shock in her eyes.

"Luca! Your here!" she cried as she hugged him and kissed on the lips passionately.

"And this must be the girl you kept talking about." said Yoshiki.

"Bianca, Alus. I'm back. I'm so sorry it took so long." said Luca.

"No, your fine. We thought Ladja captured you or worse. We were even plotting a rescue." said Bianca.

"Ladja? He's alive?" asked Luca.

"Yes Daddy. He's capturing people again and forcing them to make a new temple in his name." said Alus.

"That bastard! We'll stop him! No matter what." said Luca.

Yoshiki looked at the strange family in front of him and he couldn't help but smile and finally realize Takeru's sadness and loneliness these past few months.

He used his glasses to see their codes, but then he saw something extraoudinary. They were not made up of computer codes at all. They were like living actual beings living in the digital world. Yoshiki knew he was looking not a NPCs, but real people. He just couldn't believe it. Just then, Dr. Kirigaya's message went through.

_"Ladja is the villain of this game. In the timeline you are in, he's supposed to be dead. Check him out. He could be a hacked object in the game." _

"Bless you for bringing my husband home." said Bianca happily.

"Your welcome miss. Or Mrs. So this Ladja... you say he was once dead?" asked Yoshiki.

"You are probably new. Ladja was defeated months ago." said Bianca.

"My friend doesn't know because he'..." Luca didn't know how to answer, but Yoshiki stepped in.

"I come from a very secure village far away from here. Luca and I met recently while he was on his hunt. He saved my life and I owe him a debt. If you guys are going to face this Ladja, or whatever the guy's name is, I'll help you any way I can." said Yoshiki.

Luca smiled and gave him a discreet thumbs up.

"Yes, well if your willing to help us, that's great. Thank you." said Bianca.

"Your welcome Mrs. Luca." said Yoshiki with a nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luca and Yoshiki went over to a small hedge, away from Bianca and little Alus who were inside their cottage. Yoshiki looked over them and smiled.

"No wonder why you were begging me to take you here. You wanted to go back to them. And I still can't believe they are real people." said Yoshiki.

"They are. I knew I had to go back to them." said Luca.

"But there is something I still don't get. You wanted to return to them since the beginning, and why did you choose me?" asked Yoshiki.

"Do you remember back in the arcade? When we went to play a few games there." said Luca.

"Yes." replied Yoshiki.

"You were so good at most of the games, I lost so many times. And when I found out that this Hacker managed to put Nadja back in the digital world, I had to recruit you to help me out." said Luca.

"Nadja? Now I will need to know more. I never played Dragon Quest before so I'm kinda lost." said Yoshiki. He wanted to go hands on deck to help his friend. If he was the only chance, he wanted to take it.

"Nadja is a wicked priest with magical powers. He's the main villian in the game, and he's very powerful. To fight him, you need to be at a very high level." said Luca.

"And you just told me all this? Oh great." said Yoshiki.

"What?" asked Luca.

Yoshiki turned on his glasses to check on his status within the game. In RPGs, levels were very critical and a necessity to complete a game. He gasped when he noticed his level was at the maximum! Then, Dr. Kirigaya's words appeared on the glasses.

_I took the liberty to maximise your level too. I had a feeling you had to be in the action eventually._

"I'm at level 100! Wow!" said Yoshiki.

"Well, no worries. But we can't just face Nadja yet, even with a high level. No doubt the Hacker might have done something to make the villain stronger." said Luca.

"Then why don't we do the same? Let's find a way to outsmart the hacker." said Yoshiki.

"How can we do that?" asked Luca.

"I may not have played Dragon Quest, but I have played sports. And there is one way to stop him. Team work." said Yoshiki.

"Teamwork? You mean... oh. That's already been done. Armies have gone up against Nadja and we won last time." said Luca.

"But Nadja is going to destroy this world again. Surely the people of this world will rise up again to stop him. And you are the hero of this game. Why don't we do that?" said Yoshiki.

Luca nodded and smiled. "Look who'se getting the hang of things." said Luca.

"I am a fast learner dude." said Yoshiki with a friendly smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Quick Note: Good day Dragon Quest Readers! I am so sorry for not updating this story for too long. I have been busy with my other projects as well as other things. I have tried to update this, but there's always something up. Thank you for reading this story. Well, on to the show._**Chapter 5

Yoshiki walked down the muddy path towards the forest, looking at his sarroundings. It was impossible to realize this was all part of a highly advanced game. The trees looked very lifelike, as well as the nearby streams. It truly felt like he was walking on a path that was in the middle of a park with no cars, no planes flying over head. It was a totally new experience for him. And his friend Luca... he wanted to go home to his family. They were digital, but they were real people that were somewhow in a forbidden realm untouched by the outside world. Yoshiki didn't like to think too much, but he did worry. This place would be harmed by the wicked men from outside. If a hacker could destory this world... heaven forbid those thoughts. Yoshiki knew that this Nadja, the evil wizard was part of that hack. Yoshiki sat down to think on a rock, not too far from a stream.

As long as Yoshiki can remember, he was raised in a Christian household. He believed that the world and the life in it was created by God. And only God can create life. Men cannot. No matter how science made it look, Yoshiki came to the sad realization that no matter how real the people in this world was, they were still man made fictional characters in a video game. And what's worse, going back to the beginning of Yoshiki's thoughts, Man can do great harm to this fictional world. The hackers were a prime example. On the other hand, Luca wanted to be part of this world to stay with people that he cared about. Yoshiki felt sad knowing that if Luca were to stay, he would not see him again. But he knew what he must do. He had to make sure his friend stayed with his family. Unless... no. Yoshiki pushed the idea away. What if... no. Yoshiki didn't even dare to think about it. And if it were the case, would it even be possible? Possible for them to live in the real world instead of living here? Yoshiki was not the type of thinker who would go beyond his limits of thinking. But somehow... Yoshiki felt this was very forbidden all the same. But his heart told him otherwise. Luca had to stay with his family. He loved them and Yoshiki wanted to help him stay there in that lovely new world. Man made or not, this was his choice. Yoshiki accepted it, and perhaps he knew that. In that moment, his thoughts were interrupted by Luca.

"Are you coming for dinner?" asked Luca cheerfully holding his son on his shoulders.

Yoshiki smiled. "Yeah! I'll be there."

* * *

To be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nadja was in his castle sitting on his brand new throne and sipping his wine. Before him was an army of monsters, big and small with different colors.

"My friends! You have been brought back into this reality to destroy the kingdoms and the world will become mine!" exclaimed Nadja as he stood up. In this version, he finally had legs, but they were sturdy and very agile as he walked down the steps of his stoned throne.

"And we will have our revenge against Luca and his family. They humilated me last time. I won't let it happen again." said Nadja as he patted a small monster.

"All of you have your weapons and your designated areas! Tree Monsters go to the forest! Dragons by the castles ECT! Go fulfill your duties and stay by your posts!" said wicked Nadja as he sat back in his throne.

Nadja began to laugh until he was paused. He was just an AI after all. Nothing more. Out of the shadows came a dark robed figure and stood there looking at the frozen AI monsters and Nadja who had his mouth wide open in the paused moment.

"What a terrible looking villain for a video game. I remember in my day, villains were armored men or sometimes witches with clouds all over them." said the hacker, Ulysses Obad Migueliono, the one responsible for hacking the game and bringing Nadja back to life. He walked towards the frozen monsters, admiring them all with a smile.

Ulysses was once an engineer who worked at the Square Soft building. He was a somewhat short man with glasses, and he had a massive ego. Not to mention he was very sarcastic and in a strange way, he was kind of likable to a few people. But only a few. People that were like him.

Going back to his job, he worked on various titles such as early Final Fantasy Games, and even Dragon Quest. His last job involved the Disney crossover game known as Kingdom Hearts. During development of the game, Ulysses who was in his early twenties was warned that the gaming industry was going to increase and that new game directors were going to be involved in brand new online games and since he was an engineer, working in that field would be easy money. But Ulysses wanted more than just a paycheck. He wanted a lot more. So he left Square, and went to work on another gaming company, in hopes of gettng promotions and recongnition. But there, he encountered competition. A ton of them. Ulysses was only a mere engineer and nothing more. Other better looking develepors got jobs that only Ulysses wish he had. Eventually, he grew a grudge against so many of his co workers and decided to leave the company he worked at. In time, he found a way to hack into different games and saw to it that many of them were flops.

One example was the new Sonic game in 2006. That game was rushed for the holidays and Ulysses saw to it that even more bugs were inserted into the game. Another game he hacked was Final Fantasy Fourteen, an online game with a massive popularity. He too added extremely hard bosses that took over a month to defeat and he even saw to it that many gamers lost their items during the game. Yes, Ulysses was very wicked. In the gaming world at least. But now, he had his sights on the new VR experience of Dragon Quest. Well not VR. He believed it was until he saw the game himself. It was a new experience for him to enter this world without the aid of a controller or a console for that matter. This was it. This was his new target. He tried to insert a virus the first time. That was until Luca destroyed it with a blue blob that turned out to be an anti virus software. Now that Ulysses himself was now inside the game, it was only a matter of time before he came up with a plan to freeze and destroy this game once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

Yoshiki and Luca headed out into the wild to take a look at the new scenic routes the game had. There were so many new updates to the world that eventually, newer places to explore were made available. Yoshiki looked around hoping to see anything dangerous.

"Remember, Nadja looks like a bad kid's drawing. You can't miss him." said Luca.

"Yes I saw the picture your son drew. Was he really that ugly?" asked Yoshiki.

"Oh yes, terribly." said Luca.

"So what does he do that is so dangerous apart from his magic?" asked Yoshiki.

"Manipulation. He has the power to convince you otherwise of so many things." said Luca.

"I get the picture. So he lives in that scary castle far away from here. Okay, so we just need to get ourselves ready to fight against him." said Yoshiki.

"You got this do you? I mean, you are at level 99 thanks to work of the doctor." said Luca.

"Yeah. But even though my status is maxed out, I still need to see what type of power I have. I don't want to rush in unprepared you know." said Yoshiki.

"Let's start by hunting down some monsters. We can start with enemies that you were to encounter halfway through the game as a start." said Luca as he led Yoshiki to a scary cave.

Inside, was a dungeon full of treasure chests, items and of course, enemies walking back and forth. They were NPCs after all.

"Go ahead and fight one of them." said Luca.

"Just like that? Really? Aren't you going to show me some moves?" asked Yoshiki.

"This is just like playing on a VR game. But the beauty of it is that you get to actually swing a sword without the fear of knocking down furniture in your living room. Give it a shot." said Luca.

Yoshiki never played VR games before in his life, but he decided to give it a try anyway. He jumped incredibly high and swinged his sword at an enemy boar. The boar was at level 40, which meant it was one of the end game foes.

"Don't lose focus. Beat the crap out of it." said Luca.

"Okay, here goes nothing." said Yoshiki as he attacked. However, to his surprise, there was a command window in his eyes. Yoshiki was impressed to see so many attack forms. Many of them were ultimate combos and end game powers, which delighted Yoshiki.

"I get to attack with a triple sword power hack and slash ability! How cool is that!?" cried Yoshiki.

"Focus man! You need to focus or else your foe will defeat you to the ground!" cried Luca.

"Okay! Thanks for the tip! Here I go!" cried Yoshiki with delight as he attacked the boar with a powerful finishing move.

* * *

Ulysses entered the throne room with the still frozen NPCs and noticed a crystal ball that would have belonged to Nadja. Ulysses chuckled at the kid friendly design of Nadja's hidden lab full of ancient books, old tools and a bunch of hidden items used to trade for powerful weapons in the game. Ulysses was about to leave until he heard a voice coming from the crystal ball floating in space.

The hacker turned to see a young man attacking a boar with happiness and boasting about his power. Ulysses couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Did the government realize I was here in this world?" he asked to himself. Ulysses realized that he was already caught. But to his relief, the young man in the ball didn't look like he knew who the hacker was. He was hearing the conversation and heard only Nadja's name and of course the "hacker" with an unknown name. This eased Ulysses and he walked outside to take some fresh air.

"I shouldn't worry. Those kids believe Nadja to be alive. I could use that to my advantage..." Ulysses smiled and looked at the frozen NPC of Nadja with a horrible blank expression .


	8. Chapter 8

Yoshiki, Luca, and Bianca set off into the wild, now marching towards Nadja's fortress. Luca and Bianca's son had to say home while he was taken care of a faithful and loyal friend to Luca's family. As they set out, Luca pulled a whistle from his pocket and gave it to Yoshiki.

"If by some reason we get seperated, blow this and help will arrive." said Luca.

"What does it call?" asked Yoshiki.

"Let's hope you never get to use it." said Luca.

"You guys do get a long well. How come Luca never mentioned you before?" asked Bianca.

"He thought I was dead. He was taken aback when he found out I was alive and well." said Yoshiki, still playing his part. Luca gave him a nod of appreciation and a thank you. Yoshiki was doing a ton of sacrifices for his friend.

"I"m glad your alright. Nadja had something to do with it?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah. Pretty much." said Yoshiki.

"That wizard does that to everyone. We all suffer becaused of him. When he was gone, we were all happy, but now that he's returned... heaven help us." said Bianca.

"How did you two meet by the way?" asked Yoshiki.

"It's a long story, but I knew Luca when he was a boy." said Bianca.

"Yeah. How can I forget." said Luca.

Yoshiki was confused for a bit and Luca put his finger on his lips. Yoshiki nodded, knowing Luca will give him a better explanation in the future.

"We played together and had loads of fun in the past. Boy we were so in love." said Luca.

"Not really. You were going to marry the Princess and ditch me." said Bianca.

"Then I found you drunk in the bar, and I declared my love for you." said Luca as he pulled Bianca and kissed her on the lips.

"You are a monster." said Bianca.

"Geez you two. So that's how you two met. In a bar! Figures." said Yoshiki.

"You have never gotten drunk before haven't you?" asked Bianca.

"Oh no. I lived a sheltered life. My parents were two saints who met in a monastery and they live by a very strong Biblical code." said Yoshiki.

"Biblical?" asked Bianca.

"They are Christians." said Yoshiki.

"What is a Christian?" asked Bianca.

Yoshiki completely forgot this world was fictional and here in Dragon Quest, most of the people in this world believed in a huge number of Gods.

"Oh... um... we worship one God." said Yoshiki.

"I see. What did your God create?" asked Bianca.

Yoshiki had to think fast. He didn't want to spoil things and ruin Luca's chances of living here.

"The God we worship... we believe he created life itself and the universe. And we read a book known as the Good Book. Yeah and we... read it all the time." said Yoshiki.

Luca nodded at him. It appeared that was also common in the world.

"That must be nice. Reading something very safe and sound with your family. I never had that. I was mostly a traveler studying herbs and medicine. My father was so into that. It was in a way like a religion to him. I never did believe in Gods or stuff like that. I have shown some interest in the past. But I hardly have the time to look into my faith. But what I do know is that the world is supposed to be beautiful and peacful and not twisted and corrupt as Nadja would want it." said Bianca.

"Your right! Now, who's hungry? We can look at that tavern right there." said Luca, hoping to change the subject.

"Your right, I haven't eaten in a while." said Yoshiki, helping Luca out.

"Boys boys. We just ate at home." said Bianca.

"We are men with empty stomachs woman." said Luca.

Bianca sighed but with a smile. "I suppose one bite wouldn't hurt. But let's go incognito. We don't want to attract the attention of others." said Bianca.

As she walked ahead to scout for a tavern, Yoshiki apologized.

"Dude, I"m sorry. I didn't mean to talk about this with your wife." said Yoshiki.

"It's okay buddy. Although I"m surprised Bianca talked about it. She's kinda secretive about her thinking. This means I need to listen more." said Luca.

"I found a tavern! But we need to be careful. I see Pirates." said Bianca.

"We'll keep our heads down for the time being." said Luca as he put on his hood and Yoshiki did the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Luca, Yoshiki and Bianca at last arrived at a small tavern, and Yoshiki checked his supplies. He realized he had everything the game offered. But for some reason, he was feeling a bit like a cheater.

"I know that look. Something is not right." said Luca.

"I have the best stats in the game right now thanks to the Dr. But I feel like it's a bit too much." said Yoshiki.

"Nope. It's good you have that. Nadja is one of the most powerful bosses in the game. By beating him, my life here becomes real." said Luca.

Yoshiki turned to Bianca who was busy negotiating with the tavern managment over a few extra rooms.

"Luca, there was something I was wondering. And correct me if I go over board." said Yoshiki. Luca nodded and allowed Yoshiki to express himself.

"If for some reason something bad happes, have you considered a plan B? Like say... is there a way to bring Bianca and your son to the real world?" asked Yoshiki.

"You are asking dangerous questions." said Luca.

"Why? It's just a thought. They could live in the real world and..." Before Yoshiki can even talk, Luca interrupted him.

"They won't surivive out side the game. Beating Nadja is the only way. If they die... I will never live with myself for the rest of my life. You know that." said Luca.

Yoshiki felt he crossed a line, but he continued. "I'm just saying the worse case scenario. My stats are at the max, and beating Nadja will be a piece of cake. It's just... I just wanted to give you my thoughts." said Yoshiki.

"Think about them another time." replied Luca angrily as he turned and went with Bianca.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah babe. Everything is fine." said Luca smiling, as if nothing happened. Yoshiki stood there with no words coming out of his mouth. He felt as if a jar of cold water was dumped on him.


	10. Chapter 10

Yoshiki left the small tavern and sat outside to breathe some air. He felt like he just made Luca's day go to waste by giving him a friendly suggestion. But he got to thinking and he realized that it was true. If Bianca and their little boy were out in the human world... they won't last a minute. They are video game characters that are caught in a world made by man. Yoshiki shook his head and looked up at the castle where Nadja was. He figured that the only one who has the answers has to be the hacker himself. Yoshiki walked straight towards the mountain and toward's Nadja's castle.

* * *

Upon arriving, Yoshiki looked at the gloomy old castle and was taken aback by how realistic this place was. It felt like going in through an amusement park that was villain themed. Yoshiki began to chuckle as he saw some monsters frozen in their place. He walked up towards one and began to make some faces to it. The monster was a fuzzy looking ball with a cat's face. Just then, it made a meowing sound and Yoshiki backed away. The cat ball thing then froze once again.

"Careful. It bites." said a voice. Yoshiki looked up and saw a frozen Nadja, doing nothing but staying there like a statue. And behind Nadja was what appeared to be a human. Or rather, a video game version of the person. Ulysses stood out of the shadows and looked at Yoshiki.

"Your the one who was sent to stop me? Wierd." said Ulysses.

"Your the hacker?! Good, then I can talk to you!" said Yoshiki.

"What?" asked Ulysses annoyed.

"Please leave this world alone. I got friends that live here. And one of them happens to be a human friend of mine. He lives here now, and he wants to keep on living. Also, on the other side, they plan to delete your viruses." said Yoshiki.

"What is this? Are you saying I should give up my hobby?" asked Ulysses.

"Hobby?" said Yoshiki wondering what Ulysses was saying.

"Listen, obviously, you must be a boy from the other side judging by your choice of avatar. You should probably log out of this stupid game while you can." said Ulysses.

"Why do you want to destroy this world? It's full of living beings!" cried Yoshiki.

"Living beings? Kid are you alright?! You need some form of help. You are in a Video Game! A game! This is a world made by men who only care about the green in your wallet! Besides, once this game is somehow destroyed, I'm sure another developer will make one better than this one. There is always someone better." said Ulysses.

"You don't understand! These are AIs! They live and breath like humans! The people here are all real people that think! They don't follow a scrypt or a code like an NPC. No, they think! And get this, my friend is a father here! He had a kid with one of the characters in this world! They had a baby that is from outside and here!" cried Yoshiki with excitment.

"What?! What were you smoking kid? That can't be real." said Ulysses.

"It is!" cried Yoshiki.

"Then where is your "friend?" Why isn't he here with you to face me. If he were here and did the same claimes as you are, then I would listen to you." said Ulysses.

"He's at a tavern with his wife." said Yoshiki.

"A tavern. Figured. Look kid, I think you do need help. What are you, some sort of retard?" asked Ulysses.

Yoshiki felt his chest grow hot in rage and he looked at Ulysses straight in the eye.

"I'll as you one last time. Leave the game alone!" cried Yoshiki.

Ulysses rolled his eyes. "First, get help. You are obviously delusional. Second, I'm doing you a favor. If this game is released into the market, imagine the price retail stores will give it! Third, I will fisnish what I came here for." said Ulysses as he pressed on a vid window and Nadja woke up.

"Monsters! Take over the world!" demanded Nadja.

Ulysses smiled wickedly and looked at Yoshiki.

"Last chance kid. Log out! If you don't, a monster will kill your avatar and you will go back to the human world. Either way, I win." said Ulysses.

"No way!" cried Yoshiki as he grabbed his sword and began to attack the monsters with his high level abilities. Ulysses saw this and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Your beating them? Then it's true. You are sent here!" said Ulysses.

"Dr. Kazouto helped me and my friend out. This is our world!" said Yoshiki proudly.

"Then this makes things complicated. Lucky for me, I too can hack and your abilities will be for nothing kid. I can actually maximize the difficulty on the monsters, making them impossible to kill!" Ulysses then summoned a small window and began to type away on his laptop. Nadja sees this and walked towards Ulysses.

"Who are you, and why are you in my castle?" asked Nadja.

"I'm your boss. Listen to me. Destroy this world. I don't care for this world at all." said Ulysses as he typed furiously on his vid window, maximizing the strenght and power of the monsters, including Nadja!

But the wizard didn't understand hacking and coding. In his mind, only magic was the source of taking over a kingdom and for him, Ulysses was just another intruder in his castle. And that was something Ulysses didn't count on.

As Yoshiki fought, he realized that the monsters were indeed stronger and they nearly depleted his HP. Lucky for him, he was equipped with a second chance ability, and he had unlimited MP which made his healing easier. But a cold realization came to Yoshiki. The monsters were very powerful and none of the people who live in this world were NOT! If Luca fought with one of them he will die and return home. But the same couldn't be said for his wife, his son, and his other loved ones in the world!

Yoshiki quickly did everything he could to attack and destroy the monsters. He didn't want them to leave the castle. If they did... no! Yoshiki didn't even dare think of that.

"Stop this! You don't know what you are doing!" cried Yoshiki to Ulysses.

"Nadja, do something with the boy won't you." said Ulysses as he was typing away at his holographi computer.

"NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!" sneered Nadja as he grabbed a knife and stabs Ulysses on his back. Ulysses screamed out as Nadja stabbed him multiple times. As he did, Ulysses's body began to vanish.

"No! You can't! I programmed you! Idiot!" cried Ulysses as his own avatar of him was defeated and eventually logged out of the game.

"Oh snap." said Yoshiki.

"And you too are an intruder! What are you doing here and why are you killing off my monsters?!" cried Nadja.

Yoshiki saw the holographic computer left behind and he ran towards it.

"Oh no you don't." said Nadja as he threw Yoshiki against a wall.

"Today we take over the world! Everyone get ready! The world is ours for the taking!" cried Nadja in triumph.


	11. Chapter 11

From afar, on the top of her castle, watching as the monsters were starting to get together, Queen Nera watched holding both her hands. She shook her head as she knew what the monsters will bring to the realm. She then quickly made her way downstairs and met with her gaurds.

"Men, go into the village and evacuate the citizens. And some of you scouts, go to the other kingdoms and warn them that Nadja has returned to haunt us." said Nera.

Everyone nodded and the guards quickly went to do their jobs. Nera looked up at the sky and shook her head once again. "The day started off so nicely." she thought to herself.

"My lady Nera! Terrible News!" cried one guard running towards her.

Nera looked at the guard and was taken aback by all the blood he had in his armor.

"The monsters have invaded the kingdom! Luckily, the citizens are evacuating, but in the chaos!" cried the guard. Nera walked quickly towards a wardrope and grabbed what appeared to be her long staff.

"Guard, take it easy. I will handle this." said Nera.

* * *

Outside the town, the monsters were attacking all over the village as many people were trying desperately to escape. However, large spheres of light appeared in front of some of the monsters and unleashed a powerful laser that destroyed them on the spot. Nera was using her staff to defend her people by summoning all her strength.

"Run away! Go!" cried Nera to her villagers as they all ran for dear life. The monsters that appeared next had the appearance of large goo like beings.

"Now to get rid of these jelly fish like things." she whispered to herself as she unleashed fire spells against them. After they vanished, another batch of monsters appeared, this time with wings. Nera wasted no time but to shoot out lasers of light and magic against the monsters, destroying them one by one. And after this batch was gone, a newer one appeared, bigger and stronger than the last.

Nera rolled her eyes. "You monsters never get a break." she said aloud as she began to shoot more light lasers at them. As she was fighting very hard, a stranger appeared and helped her slay a few creatures with his giant overpowered sword.

"You okay?" asked Yoshiki who appeared on the nick of time.

"Why, thank you for saving me. But there isn't much time! Please brave warriror, help my people escape!" pleaded Nera.

"I"m on it!" cried Yoshiki saluting her as he began to slay some monsters one by one. In the process, Bianca and Luca appeared, attacking with their swords. And right behind them both was their son, Alus, using his long sword of light against the beast.

"You should have stayed home Alus!" cried Bianca.

"But Mom! I wanted to help you and Dad stop the monsters!" cried out Alus.

"Let the boy have his fun Bianca. We both had our adventures against monsters too." said Luca with a smile.

"You two are so alike." said Bianca with a smile as she fought against a minatour like monsters.

"I'll help you guys!" cried Yoshiki.

"Where were you!?" cried Luca.

"I went to face Nadja! But there was someone else with him. He's gone for now, but Nadja is the only one left!" cried Yoshiki.

"And that still doesn't make things better!" cried Luca after he beat the last monster. Everyone took a deep breah and Yoshiki explained some of the events to the group, although in a way everyone understood.

"There was another wizard there?" asked Bianca.

"Yes. He helped Nadja be powerful. I know how to stop him, but I have to find Nadja. He got away from me." said Yoshiki.

Nera appeared and greeted her old friends.

"It's been so long Nera!" cried Bianca.

"Well you guys are saving the world again! I don't see you often!" cried Nera.

"Who is that?!" cried Alus.

"That is our friend, Queen Nera." said Luca.

"Alus right? He's so cute. He looks a lot like you both." said Nera as she took a knee to see Alus, who was blushing.

"I know this is cute and all everyone, but Nadja is now attacking kingdoms. What's the plan now?" asked Yoshiki.

"Where would Nadja go?" asked Luca.

"Nadja likes cold and damp places. My best bet is that he's hiding in the forbidden mountains." said Nera.

"Forbidden Mountains? Sounds too Disney for my taste." said Yoshiki.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Nera.

"Please excuse him Nera. He's new to our realm." said Luca eyeing Yoshiki.

"Yeah. You see... Forbidden Mountains is a cliche name for a villain hideout." said Yoshiki trying to cover it up.

Nera chuckled. "I know what you mean. Villains have no imagination what so ever."

"Your powers were great! Are you a magician?" asked Yoshiki.

"I do practice the mystic arts, but I'm a little rusty." said Nera showing Yoshiki the spear she was using.

"My mother was a healing mage until she passed away. Now I'm studying all her powers so I can help people. But as you can imagine, it's impossible." said Nera.

"Impossible? Really? But I saw you kick those monsters right up their butts with your powers!" cried Yoshiki.

"You are too kind... um... your name?" asked Nera.

"Yoshiki. Just Yoshiki." said Yoshiki.

"I'm Nera. Just Nera."

"Not your majesty or..." Yoshiki said.

"I don't care for fancy titles. Right now, Nadja needs to go down. And we are the only ones who are able to stop him for good." said Nera.

"Yeah! And the evil wizared Ulysses!" said Yoshiki.

"Yes, you mentioned him. How is it he's still alive?" asked Nera.

"I bet he's somewhere hiding in the shadows tryhing to make Najda strong. If anyone needs to go down, it's that guy. And Nadja of course." said Yoshiki.

"What kind of wizard is this Ulysses?" asked Nera curiously. Even Bianca and Alus were listening and Luca was hoping Yoshiki didn't give out too much info.

"A really bad one. That is all I can say about him." said Yoshiki simply as that.


	12. Chapter 12

Yoshiki, and company arrived in the mountain just in time to see Nadja sitting on a throne, drinking some wine. Yoshiki looked around the cold damp place to make sure Ulysses was not there. Thankfully he wasn't. His avatar died which was a good thing. But Ulysses was going to reprogram himself. And Yoshiki knew he might appear sooner or later. But first, he needed to get rid of Nadja.

"Everyone have their weapons ready?" asked Yoshiki.

"I"m ready." replied Luca.

"Me too." said Nera with a nod.

"Okay everyone, before we attack, shouldn't we all come up with a plan to corner him? Nadja is having the time of his life sitting there doing nothing. And if we ambush him... he might be expecting that." said Bianca.

"Mom's right." said Alus nodding.

"Why did you two bring your kid into this? He can get himself killed." said Yoshiki to Luca.

"Alus is a big strong boy. Also, he's the hero of prophecies. It's another long story." said Luca.

"I don't know. If he dies, it's for real you know." said Yoshiki.

"I know. You think I don't know?" asked Luca.

Just then, they all heard footsteps and everyone hid in the shadows. Yoshiki took a quick peek to see Ulysses appear with armor and a long sword. One that shouldn't even be part of the game.

"Who are you stranger?" asked Nadja.

Ulysses quickly shot Nadja with two guns. Guns that should have been from the game Tomb Raider! After Ulysses fired at Nadja, he then grabbed his long sword, and quickly attacked him by stabbing the wizard in the gut. Yoshiki noticed the sword was Masamune, the sword that belonged to the villain Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII. When Nadja was now on the ground, Ulysses then closed his eyes, and seven diamonds appeared out of nowhere and quickly turned Ulysses yellow with his hair now golden and spiky. Those were the seven chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog.

"What is that?" asked Nera under her breath.

Luca didn't know how to answer, but Yoshiki quickly spoke. "This is a wizard who stole weapons from both heroes and villains of many worlds."

"How awful. That long sword of his... it's terrible." said Nera.

"I'll say. Where did this wimp of a man get so many weapons?" asked Bianca.

"Magic." replied Luca under his breath.

"Daddy..." Alus said. Luca turned to his son in fear. Yoshiki gave him a glance and Luca understood the message.

"Everyone, get away from here. Only Yoshiki and I can face this maniac." said Luca.

"You go too." said Yoshiki.

"What?" asked Luca.

"I'm more powerful than the wizard Luca. You know that. I know his tricks." said Yoshiki.

"No!" cried Luca.

"Yoshiki! MY BITCH!" screamed Ulysses, swearing and insulting Yoshiki.

Luca and everyone else quickly turned around and Yoshiki thanked him with his eyes. He then stepped out of the shadows and faced Ulysses.

"First off, no one calls me that! You are way out of line." said Yoshiki.

"We didn't finish our conversation back at the castle. Do you now see? Do you now see how weak this world is! Yoshiki, I can be a GOD here! Outside, I"m a feeble man with no money! I have been fired many times! I have no love life. No family! I'm on my own!" exclaimed Ulysses.

"How old are you exactly? Here in this world, you look like a kid around my age." said Yoshiki.

"I"m only 45." said Ulysses.

"45! Gosh, no wonder you don't listen to me! I'm only fourteen!" cried Yoshiki.

"That explains everything. You are a mere boy! When you become an adult, you will understand that only money and power is enough to get you moving in the real world!" said Ulysses.

"Real world? This world and the next is real! If you destroy this place with the billions of lives that are actually alive and breathing... you'd be doing a massacre the world has never seen before! You'd be no better than a horrible tyrant from our world!" cried Yoshiki.

"You talk too much for a boy. Don't worry. I'll teach you some manners and a lesson. A very hard one at that. You will soon realize how messed up the world is boy. Once I kill you here, look at yourself in the mirror and you will see that looking back is a boy who still has a long way to go on growing up." said Ulysses.

"Says the man who plays video games in his forties." said Yoshiki.

"I worked in Video Games! I was a developer on many a title! You will find that I have a deep knowledge of so many franchises and it's over powered abilities!" cried Ulysses.

"I know games too! The only difference here is that I enjoy the games I play. I don't necessarliy have to be a know it all on the titles." said Yoshiki.

"Then we shall see!" Ulysses exclaimed when he moved his hands in awkward movements.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he cried out. In that moment, the cave was full of Ulysses clones. Yoshiki looked up and shook his head.

"This is from an anime. Not a game!" cried Yoshiki.

"You never played a Naruto game before haven't you? Well, then relive this epic moment!" cried Ulysses. In that instant, the clones quickly attacked Yoshiki, who defended himself with his bow and arrows, his swords and small grenades, destroying all the clones and relasing precious money.

Just then, Ulysses summoned the Chaos Emeralds and turned yellow. Yoshiki looked at him and quickly used a small defense item on himself.

"I'm only using Dragon Quest weapons mind you. I'm not a cheater like you!" cried Yoshiki.

Ulysses ignored Yoshiki and quicky flew towards him to punch him. But the defense spell Yoshiki had on protected him and acting quickly, Yoshiki used one of the grenades to fire at Ulysses's face.

"Not so tough with your Dragon Ball Z power up huh?" asked Yoshiki.

"This is from SONIC YOU IGNORANT MILLENIAL!" cried Ulysses.

Yoshiki again placed himself a small defense Item and ran into the field trying to shoot arrows at Ulysses who was still in his yellow form. He ran into the field like a maniac, holding Sephiroth's Masamune and swinged the sword, trying to hit Yoshiki. Eventually, he did manage to scratch Yoshiki a few times, sending him towards a wall. In that moment, Ulysses stabbed Yoshiki on the body.

Since Yoshiki was overpowered, his health wasn't on dangerous levels, but it was draining very fast. He quckly got out of the way and hid behind some rocks to catch his breath.

"Don't hide boy! I will turn this mountain to ash if I have to!" screamed Ulysses.

"You are not okay. You are crazy." said Yoshiki.

"Oh when I rule this world boy, I will log out temporarly and I will find you! I will find the real you, and kill not just you, but your family as well! Your Mother, Your father! Boy, they will suffer my wrath! And it's all because their immature little boy played video games and pissed off the developer who worked his ass off in the office day in and out. And for what?! Nothing!" Ulysses Ranted.

Yoshiki then grew hot with anger. He stepped out of the shadows and aimed three arrows at Ulysses. "You crossed the line. Not only did you insult me, but you made real life death threats to me and my family. You think this is funny old man? You think it's okay to say that to an actual teenage boy in a game?!" cried Yoshiki.

"No one will believe you. And you can't stop me." said Ulysses.

"No, but the cops will. I know your name, and I know someone who might know who you are once I'm out of this game." said Yoshiki.

"There is no proof!" shot back Ulysses. He then grabbed Lara Croft's guns and shot bullets at Yoshiki. The boy made a powerful high jump into the air and fired the arrows at Ulysses.

Luckily, one of the arrows did manage to hit Ulysses on the back. He fell to the floor stupidly and began to scream curses.

"So what now? Are you man enough to "kill" me?" asked Yoshiki.

"You forget boy. I'm a hacker. And I always have a back up plan!" cried Ulysses. He then grabbed a small device from his armor and it had a button. He pressed it and the entire world froze!

The voices of the people outside were gone. The dripping effect on the caves also froze, leaving the water drops float into the air.

"System Call... Curaga." said Ulysses as he healed himself, removing Yoshiki's arrow.

Yoshiki wanted to move, but he couln't move. He was stuck. And Ulysses walked up to him.

"Well now... what do we have here..." said Ulysses. Yoshiki's eyes were wide with fear as Ulysses began to unbotton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" asked Yoshiki in fear.

"I told you. I'm going to teach you a painful lesson. You see boy, on your chest there should be some sort of code. One that could actually give me your data." said Ulysses.

"Data?" asked Yoshiki.

"Video Game characters, either they are NPCs, or avatars, are all made of data. Some games unfortunately don't have strong security and a Hacker may be able to find out a ton of information that only the companies know about. You see, most gamers are people that are of all ages. Kids play stupid little games like Minecraft or Fortnite, while Adults or teens play Call of Duty, a new Final Fantasy game, or even a retro 80s classic. There have been cases where hackers find out sensitive information such as the age, gender and address of the player. And that is one of the biggest dangers in gaming. And you Yoshiki will find that it is easy to pierce data out of your chest." said Ulysses as he grabbed a dagger and stabbed Yoshiki on the chest. He then sliced his chest open and numbers came out glowing like a hologram.

Yoshiki watched in horror as all his data was released. "Yoshiki... you live there... your parents are... wonderful... this is amazing. Almost everything about you is here! Your whole life in fact! Your school grades, your memories... everything about you is here! It's almost as if... you were really here." said Ulysses.

"What does that mean?" asked Yoshiki.

"It means your person really is here. Say if I kill you here and now, you won't wake up in the real world... this means that there was a flaw in you coming here. This is... amazing... and frightening at the same time." said Ulysses.

"Then what are you going to do to me? Kill me like you boasted a minute ago?" asked Yoshiki.

"All I wanted was to just kill your avatar. But the fact that your whole being is here in the game... I could use this to my advantage. This Dr. Kirigaya here... I bet he will pay handsomely for your return." said Ulysses.

"He'll call the cops and they will come after you." said Yoshiki.

"Eh, your right. Then... there is no harm in getting rid of you." said Ulysses.

"Kill me and Dr. Kirigaya will call the police!" cried Yoshiki.

"And I will log out, hide my body away in some secluded area, change my name and go to another country... boy I have a ton of possibilities. You have nothing. Sure you have a crazy doctor on the other side, but what can he do? The Police won't find me. I'm a very skilled person in hiding." said Ulysses.

"Fine. Can I say something before I die?" asked Yoshiki.

"Go ahead."

"Go to Hell." said Yoshiki.

Just then, Ulysses's body was set on fire and he screamed in terror as he ran into the field. Yoshiki looked up and saw Luca come down and save him.

"Guess the freezing only works on people who were born here." said Luca as he pressed the button and everything unfroze.

Ulysses then healed himself once again and looked at both Luca and Yoshiki.

"So there are two of you?! No matter! Yoshiki, you will pay dearly for this outrage." said Ulysses.

"You made death threats to my friend. If anyone is coming after you, it's gonna be me." said Luca.

"Go ahead and try! This world is still mine!" said Ulysses. And with that, he vanished.

"Don't worry Yoshiki. I contacted Dr. Kirigaya and informed him what has happened. He'll alert the cops." said Luca.

Yoshiki gave Luca a hug. "Dude... if you haven't come... I would have been dead for real! Man this is stressful!" cried Yoshiki.

"This proves one thing. This is world is real. Not a fake." said Luca.

"All the more reason you need to go home to your family." said Yoshiki.

"Bianca and Alus need me here. You now that." said Luca.

"Yes. I was referring to them." said Yoshiki with a smile.

Luca patted his back. "It's not over. We still have one crazy hacker to beat."


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: The following chapter contains strong sexuality, nudity, and strong mature themes. Reading discrection is strongly advised. Also, you can just skip to the line on the bottom of the first part of this chapter. The first part is just steamy fan service. Now, dear readers, if you hate this chapter and wish for me to modify it, please let me know ASAP and I will gladly rework it. The last thing I want is to offend my readers. Thank you for reading this.**

Luca kissed Bianca passionately on her lips as he thrusted himself on her very roughly. Bianca held her hands on his back as she nibbled on Luca's strong shoulders.

"Your on fire tonight." she whispered to Luca in the ear.

"I have been away from you for too long. We both needed this." said Luca as he moaned and kept thrusting himself. He did it a little faster this time as he placed his hands on Bianca's breast.

"I told you to keep your paws off my..."

There was a knock on the door. Luca and Bianca stopped what they were doing and Luca quickly spoke. "Who is it?" he cried out.

"Luca, are you and Bianca okay in there?! Alus heard some things fall and he thought you two were fighting some monster." cried out Yoshiki from outside.

"Dude... " Luca wanted to say out loud. He flat out ignored Yoshiki and kept moving his body up and down on Bianca who was now placing her hands on his toned chest.

"Oh! I... oh geez." said Yoshiki from the other side of the door.

"Keep your mouth shut okay!" cried Luca as he then dove on Bianca's neck. She moaned very loudly and shut her mouth. She then placed her hands on Luca's bubble butt and began to squeeze. Luca moaned in pain, but kept having a strong go at it anyway.

"I"m so sorry guys. I didn't know..." cried Yoshiki very embarrased as he ran into the hallway.

* * *

"Everything okay?" asked Nera who had Alus sleeping peacfully on her lap. They were in an Inn in the outskirts of Nera's kingdom and she was gently massaging Alus's head.

"I... you don't want to know." said Yoshiki.

"I put Alus to sleep when he began to ask questions." said Nera.

"Oh. I forgot, your a wizard." said Yoshiki.

"No. I'm a Queen who practices the ancient arts." said Nera.

"Yeah. A queen." said Yoshiki.

"Yoshiki... that wizard from today... why does he hate you so much?" asked Nera.

"Eh?" asked Yoshiki.

"I never left with the group. I stayed behind in case you needed help. When that man was stabbing you with his sword, I used my magic to heal you, slowing down the damage to your body." said Nera.

"That was you!?" cried Yoshiki.

"And I called for Luca when that Wizard had you suspended in air. For some reason, everything stopped moving. But my voice somehow reached Luca. It could have been my mind." said Nera.

"You saved my life back there. Thanks." said Yoshiki.

"Who is he? And why does he speak so much about worlds and data and other things I didn't quite understand." said Nera.

"Oh boy." said Yoshiki, realizing he was stuck.

"How can I explain this. The wizard...once helped other wizards create wonderful stories for people. But he was... lets say he had creative differences with the other wizards. He got mad at how the worlds moved on without him and he wishes to just blow everything apart." said Yoshiki.

"How awful. And to think he got away. I heard him say he was going after your family." said Nera.

"All talk and no bite." said Yoshiki.

"Are you sure?" asked Nera.

"My parents are not here. They are... someplace else." said Yoshiki.

"Someplace else? You mean... oh I'm so sorry!" cried Nera.

"What?" asked Yoshiki.

"I didn't realize... well... rest assured. Your parents are dancing in the heavens, awaiting for you in the future." said Nera.

"Your funny." said Yoshiki.

"I never met a warrior like you Yoshiki. You talk wierd. And you say things really... out of place." said Nera.

"So... were you and Luca... a thing?" asked Yoshiki.

"I was in love once. But... his hear belonged to another. And she returned his love. They both needed eachother. Did Luca ever tell you how he and Bianca wed?" asked Nera.

"He did. He mentioned that it was an old witch who gave him a potion and things happened." said Yoshiki.

Nera chuckled and Yoshiki looked at her. "You... you were the witch?" asked Yoshiki.

"Luca and Bianca never figured it out. It's a trade secret." said Nera.

"You did this. You brought them together." said Yoshiki.

"Right about now, they are sleeping. I bet they are done." said Nera looking at Alus.

"He's cute ain't he?" asked Yoshiki.

"He is. To think I could have had a child as well." said Nera.

"Surely there are beautiful young men in this world for you. I mean, Luca is good looking." said Yoshiki.

"The men here in this world are... I don't know. You see, after Luca and Bianca left, I decided to remain single for as long as I am able. I don't think much of marriage, nor sex for that matter." said Nera.

"Woah! I didn't mention that." said Yoshiki.

"You do sound like a fourteen year old. I"m older than you by... a couple of years." said Nera.

"Really? How old are you?" asked Yoshiki.

"I have the body of an 18 year old young woman. My mindset is like that." said Nera.

Yoshiki looked up at Luca and Bianca's room with his eyes wide open.

"Luca... how old is he?" asked Yoshiki.

"The same age as me. You see, in this realm, we all age slowly. You could be a thirty year old person, but will have the appearnce of someone young." said Nera.

"This world is a dream come true for most people." said Yoshiki.

"What world do you come from? It's obvious you are not of this realm." said Nera.

"I"m from a world that is very different from here. My world is... dangerous and full of pain. You see, in my world, there's a wizard who felt that your world was in danger. So he sent me here to solve the problem. The bad wizard from the caves is from my world apperantly. He found a way to use his magic to do harm here." said Yoshiki.

"From what I heard, he's very disturbed." said Nera.

"There are people that are like him. Angry, lonely and depraved." said Yoshiki.

Alus turned and Nera gently hummed a soft tune.

"You know, you could be a good mother one day." said Yoshiki.

"One day. But for now, I'll be single. I have no rush." said Nera.

"Me niether..." said Yoshiki as he sat down.

"You sound sad." said Nera.

"In my world, I don't have weapons. I don't have... ... You see... I'm a chubby guy back home. The same like it is here. The "wizard" that helped me out gave me the weapons. He even asked if he could enhance my body. But I wanted to stay true to myself." Yoshiki stopped.

"Keep going." said Nera.

"Back home, I don't have many friends. Most of them are in their own groups, and their own little worlds at school. I like to play, I mean listen to stories of heroes fighting the villains and saving the day in the end. I love all that. And my parents love me with all their hearts. But... life back home was unhappy despite the warmth I had at home." said Yoshiki.

"Home is where you recieve warmth. If your parents love you, that's a wonderful home. The wizard chose you for a reason to come to this world, I'm sure." said Nera.

"Yeah..."

"Tell me, how did the Wizard chose you?" asked Nera.

"I had... " Yoshiki had to think fast. He couldn't add Luca in the story.

"I had a friend who knew the wizard and he told him about me. Like a recommendation. Back home, I played sports and I was pretty athletic despite that I'm chubby." said Yoshiki.

"Your body looks fine to me. I don't see nothing wrong in being chubby. That means you eat well and that is good." said Nera.

"You are too nice to me Nera. But being chubby is a little...I don't like my body that much." said Yoshiki.

"My friend, everyone eventually loses their figure in time. You see, it may not look like it, but I did gain a little weight after Nadja left our Kingdom. We feasted for days and... well let's just say I never say no to a sweet cupcake and coffee." said Nera.

"Don't worry. You'll have your feasts after Ulysses is gone." said Yoshiki.

"I hope." replied Nera.


	14. Chapter 14

The following morning, Luca got up from bed. He was standing naked in front of the window. Bianca woke up slowly and turned.

"Close the curtains." she whispered.

"I should go and check on Alus." said Luca as he put on his clothes.

"Right. I forgot about him." said Bianca.

"What a terrible ogress of a mother." said Luca, teasing his beloved wife.

"You nasty man." said Bianca as she slowly got up and covered herself with a blanket.

Luca sat next to her, handing her clothes.

"You smelled really bad last night. Was it the fun? Because Captain Stinky suits you." said Bianca.

"That fight from last night was so... wrong." said Luca.

"You mean this new wizard Yoshiki faced? Who was he really?" asked Bianca.

"Just some Wizard from an unknown land. Nothing more." said Luca.

* * *

Luca went downstairs and found Yoshiki waiting for him. "Alus is asleep in Nera's legs. Let him rest a spell." said Yoshiki.

"My son, the hero, sleeping like a baby." said Luca with glowing eyes. Nera looked up and smiled.

"Your son is the sweetest thing I ever saw. Take good care of him." said Nera.

"Luca, stay with your family. I'm going to face Ulysses very soon. It's best you stay here." said Yoshiki.

Luca looked at Yoshiki. "He almost killed you. If I haven't gotten there in time, you would have been dead for real!" cried Luca.

"But that also means you can die too. Like your father before you." said Yoshiki, referring to Luca's fictional backstory. It may have been part of the game's story, but it still felt real to Luca. It even pained him in the chest.

"Your father wouldn't want you to die. I have no family in this world. And if I were to die here, well at least I died trying to save the little light there is in this world and the next." said Yoshiki.

"I'll come with you." said Nera.

"What?! No way." said Yoshiki.

"Yes way. This Ulysses is powerful. You will need some sort of back up at least. Or would you rather have him burn you to a crisp?" asked Nera.

"Your out of your mind." said Yoshiki.

"I"m the Queen. I'm always out of my mind when it comes to people's safety. And I agree with you. Luca should stay with his family." said Nera.

"But..." Luca was protesting.

"You die, Alus won't have a father. And Bianca won't have a husband to love her. And your father's sacrifice will be in vain." said Nera.

Luca shook his head. "You can't do this guys. You can't riks your lives..." said Luca.

"That's what friends do." said Yoshiki grabbing Luca's shoulder and squeezed it firmly.

"I promise we don't die." said Yoshiki.

Nera chuckled. "Now it's "we"? A second ago, you were all mr. lonely pants." said Nera.

"And you say terrible jokes." said Yoshiki with a chuckle.

And in that moment, Yoshiki and Nera embarked on their quest. The quest to defeat Ulysses, the mad Hacker.


	15. Chapter 15

Yoshiki and Nera were now alone into the forests. They have found that Ulysses's new hideout was at the top of a mountain, one not too far from Nera's kingdom. They both ventured into the woods, destroying every monster in their path. As they fought, they found themselves hiding under a tree, to avoid any unwanted attention from monsters.

"We have about one day before we reach Ulysses's mountain. We are close." said Nera.

"When we arrive, I'm going to give that creep a piece of my mind." said Luca.

As they started to get their sleeping bags ready, Nera was curious.

"What is your world really like Yoshiki?" asked Nera.

"My world isn't that much different from yours. Mine is very... it's just full of complications." said Yoshiki.

"Then there's nothing really exciting to talk about." said Nera.

"Not really. The only difference back home is that there are tons of cities and there are hardly any wildlife sadly." said Yoshiki.

"Hardly?" asked Nera.

"This world is rich in wildlife and green forests. Where I come from, I live in a large city with tons of people and tall buildings. There are forests, but they are very far from where I live. Despite the best efforts of protecting the Earth, there is still a ton of people that hurt it." said Yoshiki.

"I see. So there are people that are greedy and full of themselves." said Nera.

"Yeah." said Yoshiki.

"Tell me about yourself. What are your parents like? Are they good people?" asked Nera.

"Oh yeah. My paretns are the best parents anyone could ask for. They are kind, nice, and they help those in need. This one time, this poor man couldn't find a job, and my parents cooked a few meals for him and his family while the man found a stable place to work. I was only seven when that happened." said Yoshiki.

"That's very sweet." said Nera.

"Yeah." replied Yoshiki.

"How about you? Do you have friends back home or someone special?" asked Nera.

Yoshiki shook his head. "I only had one friend back home. His name is Takeru. He's Lu... luckier than me." said Yoshiki.

"Only one friend?" asked Nera.

"Back home... I'm kinda awkward around people. You see, I was always a chubby kid, and well people used to make fun of me because of my weight. And the girls from my world only like baby faced buff dudes. Or Bad Boys as they would be called." said Yoshiki.

"The girls sound like idiots." said Nera.

Yoshiki looked at Nera surprised. "Don't they only see the inside of a person instead of the outside? That's terrible." said Nera.

"That's the way it is back home. Everyone loves the beautiful and exotic looking people. And the ones that look ordinary like myself are always on the sidelines, either being mocked at, or just simply ignored. I have tried to socialize back home many times, but everyone is so full of themselves." said Yoshiki.

"I know what that's like." said Nera.

"You do?" asked Yoshiki.

"When I was growing up in the castle, my father would either host or take me to expensive balls filled with the most beautiful people. Most princesses here are just a bunch of spoiled little daddy's girls. And don't get me started with the princes. They are nothing but sexually hungry boars that only want to rape! That's how I see them all." said Nera.

"Yikes! I never expected to hear you talk like that. I thought you were the delicate sort." said Yoshiki.

"I am not. I'm just a different kind of princess." said Nera.

"A very updated one if you ask me." said Yoshiki.

"This Takeru you mentioned... what type of person is he to you?" asked Nera.

"Oh, he's the only kind guy I knew. He's really cool and popular. But everyone gets shocked when they see him with me. He's really good looking and all the girls are always after him to give him sweets. But... he never accepted them." said Yoshiki.

"He sounds like a nice person." said Nera.

"Yeah." said Yoshiki.

"What ever happened to him?" asked Nera.

Yoshiki chose his words carefully. "You know... we are somewhat kinda like teenagers. Takeru had a girlfriend. And they... had a baby together. Takeru took it upon himself to take care of the one he loves and the baby they had. I hardly see him. He was forced to make grown up desicions." said Yoshiki.

"Now that is a man." said Nera.

"Yeah. That's why I'm good friends with Luca. When I first came here, Luca reminded me so much of Takeru. That's why I hanged out with him." said Yoshiki.

"You know, for someone who has no friends, you are actually a good people person." said Nera.

"Eh?" asked Yoshiki.

"You're having a good conversation with me. You made friends with this Takeru. And with Luca. In total, you have three good friends, including me." said Nera.

"You consider me a friend?" asked Yoshiki nervously.

"Of course I do. From what I see, you are a kind gentle soul. Your parents tought you well." said Nera.

"Oh... thanks. That's the first time someone says something sweet to me." said Yoshiki.

"Well, it's about time someone has." said Nera as snuggled on her pillow.

"So tomorrow... we face Ulysses." said Yoshiki.

"And we'll face him together. You won't be alone on this one." said Nera as she closed her eyes. "Good night Yoshiki."


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Yoshiki woke up and Nera was preparing some breakfast.

"I hope you like them. Eggs in a basket." said Nera.

"Thank you. No wonder I was having a feast in my dreams." said Yoshiki.

"And that my good friend is why you are chubby." said Nera with a sweet smile.

Yoshiki blushed. "Yeah. Perhaps." he said. He was very flattered that Nera was making him breakfast.

"Eat up. They are good for you." said Nera as she placed the eggs in a basket on a small plate.

"Wait, are these your royal plates from your house? They look shiny." said Yoshiki.

"Oh we have a ton of plates quite like that one." said Nera.

"If you say so. It's just... so shiny." said Yoshiki.

"Yeah, but they are just normal plates to me. Perhaps I've seen them so many times that I actually forgot how to appreciate them." said Nera.

"No kidding. Growing up in a fancy castle doesn't sound like fun." said Yoshiki.

"No. It's not. It's more like a prison sentence. Always following the rules, always being a pet for a father who only cares for status. I've told him my feelings so many times, but he never listened to me. Rest his soul, he was sweet at times." said Nera.

"Your father is not around?" asked Yoshiki.

"No. He passed away when he had a heart attack last year." said Nera.

"I"m so sorry." said Yoshiki.

"Now that I'm Queen, I'm doing everything I can to stop all the damage the politicians have done to the Kingdom. But it's difficult. I lost count how many assasination attempts on my life occured." said Nera.

"What?! That's awful!" cried Yoshiki.

"It is." replied Nera.

"Then why don't you run away or something. Live a different life?" asked Yoshiki.

"A new life? Like what?" asked Nera.

"I'll show you what I have learned while I came here the first time." said Yoshiki as he offered Nera's hand.

* * *

They both explored the forest and it's beauty, taking the time to relax and see different things. Nera watched different birds of many colors fly into the trees, squirrels jumping around from one branch to another, and ponds full of ducks and ducklings. Yoshiki even took Nera to a large waterfall with glowing stones on the ground, flying fish and a few fairies flying around.

Nera and Yoshiki were at peace here. Yoshiki then pushed Nera. "Tag, your it." said Yoshiki.

"Oh yeah?!" said Nera with a smile as she chased Yoshiki in the woods. The both of them were starting to play tag and run around the woods with not a care in the world.

After they grew tired, they both returned to the campsite.

"This forest is so beautiful. I wonder if there are others like this one." said Nera.

"Well you could be an explorer. And have adventures of all kinds." said Yoshiki.

"You know... I think that would be a good idea. The Kingdom doesn't really need me. I was always the face of that kingdom. Nothing more." said Nera.

"You make your own choice. Your the Queen of you own." said Yoshiki.

"Thank you for showing me a different side of me I never thought I had." said Nera.

"You're welcome your highness." said Yoshiki nodding.

Nera then gave Yoshiki a kiss on the cheek. "Come with me." she said.

"What?" asked Yoshiki.

"Why don't we be together? We can be partners and explore the world as a team." said Nera.

Yoshiki smiled, but was crestfallen to the cold reality of it all. He was NOT of this world, and he had family waiting for him back home.

"I would love to. But..." Yoshiki started to say.

"I understand. Your family needs you." said Nera.

"It's not fair. I actually... want to be here with you. Longer even. But..." Yoshiki was at a loss for words.

"When are you going back?" asked Nera as she hugged Yoshiki.

"After Ulysses is defeated. I have to go back when that happens I'm afraid." said Yoshiki.

"Then... can we have at least one moment to ourselves?" asked Nera.

"You mean... you want us to be together for a little while longer?" asked Yoshiki.

"If I may not see you again... I want to have this chance." said Nera.

Yoshiki hugged Nera tightly to himself. "I really love you Nera. I just don't know what to do. I have never been with a girl before." said Yoshiki.

"Me niether. This is new to me." said Nera.

"Be honest. Are you sure you want this? You really want this chubby guy with you?" asked Yoshiki.

"I told you before. I don't care about the outside." said Nera.

Yoshiki and Nera then shared a kiss. A very long and passionate one full of love and heartbreak.

* * *

**Warning: The following passage has some strong sexuality and nudity. Skip ahead to the second black line. This is completely unnecessary to read and there is no story point.**

Nera took off her dress in the darkness of the tree hole. Yoshiki was against a rock as Nera showed him her perfectly round breasts. They were glowing in the small sun light in the cave. Yoshiki didn't want to touch her. She was just so beautiful, like a stone statue come to life.

"Your very beautiful." said Yoshiki.

"You can touch me." said Nera.

"I can't." said Yoshiki.

"You can." said Nera.

Yoshiki didn't even dare to it. Instead, he had his hands on her ribs. She felt so soft and very delicate. She then removed Yoshiki's shirt.

"No. I'm chubby. I'm not handsome or..." Yoshki was saying.

Nera put the shirt down and placed her hands all over Yoshiki's rather robust stocky body. She then layed down on him and kissed him.

Yoshiki felt very hot at the moment. He was beginning to sweat, but he enjoyed this. He then tried to unbuckle his belt and Nera helped him out. In a few moments, both of them were completely naked.

Yoshiki put Nera against the rock and he began to thrust his body up and down on her. He tried to imagine when he saw a naked Luca on Bianca at the cave. He tried to imagine that and began to pull that out. Nera moaned while Yoshiki humped on her roughly.

"I feel like a primal animal." said Yoshiki.

"Oh Yoshiki... don't stop." she whispered. Yoshiki then fell on the ground and Nera was now on top him him, moving her body all over.

Yoshiki then felt his animal instincts kick in and he grabbed Nera's breasts as she began to bounce very roughly on Yoshiki's body. Yoshiki then overpowered Nera and they both began to hump even more. After two minutes of pleasure, they both finished as they both breathed in and out rather loudly.

* * *

Nera and Yoshiki decided to spend one more night in the tree hole. They both now shared the same sleeping bag and they were both still embraced.

"I don't want to go back home." said Yoshiki to Nera.

"Then stay." said Nera.

"I wish." said Yoshiki.

"You can." said Nera.

"Maybe there is a way." said Yoshiki.

"There is always a way." said Nera.

"After Ulysses is gone... I'll see what I can do." said Yoshiki as he kissed Nera on the forhead.


	17. Chapter 17: THE FINAL CHAPTER

Yoshiki and Nera arrived at the mountain and they both climbed on it, using everything they had. Upon reaching the top of the moutain, they saw Ulysses, with a dark ball on his hand.

"About time you showed up Yoshiki. And what's this? You brought a lady friend?" asked Ulysses.

Yoshiki fired arrows at Ulysses. He didn't want to talk to him. He wanted him gone for good and Nera threw spells at him.

Ulysses did NOT see it coming. He quickly defended himself with some spells, but to no avail. In that moment, Yoshiki then appeared in front of Ulysses and quickly stabbed him with his dagger, right on Ulysses's heart.

Ulysses began to laugh. "You may have killed my avatar, but I will be back, stronger than ever!" he cried.

Yoshiki then did something he never though he would do. He stabbed Ulysses on the face, carving it with his dagger. Ulysses screamed as this happend for his avatar didn't really die just yet. His HP didn't drop to zero. Even worse, the dagger had a paralysis spell! With that, Ulysses won't be able to move and the next few minutes were torture.

In this game, whatever pain one would feel, it actually felt all too real! "No! Leave me!" he cried.

"Not a chance." said Yoshiki as he kept torturing Ulysses and Nera threw fire spells at him.

"You will all pay for this!" screamed Ulysses as he avatar vanished.

"My love! I'll be back! I need to do this!" cried Yoshiki to Nera. She blew him a kiss. "I'll be here." she whispered. And with that, Yoshiki logged out of the game.

* * *

Upon arriving, Dr. Kirigaya looked at Yoshiki.

"You never turned off your eye gear. We saw everything." said Dr. Kirigaya sternly to Yoshiki as he woke up.

"You mean... you saw when I was with Nera?" asked Yoshiki.

"What have you done? You had sexual relations with her! You realize that for doing that... .you may have her pregnant!" said Dr. Kirigaya.

Yoshiki looked at the doctor. "Luca has his Bianca! I don't have anyone special in this world!" said Yoshiki.

"Then what about your parents?" asked Dr. Kirigaya.

Yoshiki felt as if a gun shot him in the stomach. "Your parents are blissfullly not aware of any of this. If you go back and tell them what you have done... imagine the pain." said Dr. Kirigaya.

"You are a hypocrite Dr.! You didn't have a problem with Luca going there." said Yoshiki.

Takeru's uncle was still there and he patted Dr. Kirigaya.

"He's just a boy. Give him break Dr. He's got a point. But... Yoshiki, you must tell your family." said Takeru's uncle.

"But what about Ulysses! He's here now! Where could he be?!" cried Yoshiki.

"We managed to track him down. The second time he died in this world, we managed to track down where his connections were coming from. I have the police track him down." said Dr. Kirigaya.

Yoshiki felt like his heart was beginning to break. "I love her Dr. Please... at least let me come and visit from time to time." said Yoshiki.

Dr. Kirigaya placed his hand on Yoshiki's shoulder. "I know you love her. But you have a choice. The real world or that world. You have to choose only one." said Dr. Kirigaya.

Yoshiki looked at the system he was in and noticed Takeru's body was not there.

"Where's Takeru?" asked Yoshiki.

"Takeru made his choice to live in that world. His whole being is now there. As a result, his real body expired. Only his mind and soul is now in the farthest reaches of that world. He is no longer Takeru. He is Luca now." said Takeru's Uncle sadly.

"How do you feel?" asked Yoshiki.

"I feel devastated. I feel heartbroken. But if Luca is happy there with his family... then I will support him and love him until the day I die." said Takeru's uncle.

"You can go there and visit." said Dr. Kirigaya.

"No. My place is here." said Takeru's Uncle.

Yoshiki was torn and Takeru's Uncle patted his head. "Choose boy. Choose the one you love, or your family." said the uncle.

"But... Nera loves me, and I love her..." said Yoshiki.

"Then go to her. If she is truly real, then be with her." said the Uncle.

"But what about your Mom and Dad?" asked Dr. Kirigaya.

"I have to tell them the truth." said Yoshiki.

"That you fell in love with an AI? Good luck with that my friend." said the Uncle.

Yoshiki nodded but he felt broken and defeated. Not by Ulysses, no. He was beaten with the strong hit of reality.

* * *

"... and I left her all alone... I"m so... terrified." said Yoshiki to his parents in the living room.

"So... this AI... loves you?" asked Yoshiki's mother.

"Yes." replied Yoshiki.

"And they are real?" asked Yoshiki's father.

"Yes." replied Yoshiki again.

Both of Yoshiki's parents sat there and smiled at their boy. "You fell in love." said Yoshiki's mother.

"Your not mad?" asked Yoshiki.

"No, of course not! We heard in the news that some deranged hacker was caught by the police, and he kept screaming that a boy defeated him. He mentioned the name Yoshiki." said the father.

"We thought it was a coincedence." said the mother.

"Then... what am I to do?" asked Yoshiki.

"You are not a boy anymore Yoshiki. Your a man now. And now you must choose. Will you be with the one you love? Remember, she awaits you and she may become pregnant. Leaving her alone and with a child is the worst thing a man could do." said the father.

"And I believe you. The fact that there are AIs with a life similar to ours is just facinating. We always known." said the mother.

Yoshiki looked up at his parents.

"Years ago, before you were born, there was a battle for a powerfu AI system. Dr. Kirigaya and his wife, Asuna, won the battle and the AI world they saved was released to the public. No one belived it and there were a ton of theories and stories regarding the creation of AI. Now that we know this world exists, it is up to you to make the choice." said the mother.

Yoshiki was at a loss for words.

"We can always visit you. Dr. Kirigaya will surely allow us to come and see you." said the father.

"In fact... why don't we visit now?" asked the mother.

* * *

In a few moments, Nera was on the mountain , waiting for Yoshki to arrive. And in a while later, he did! But not alone. Behind him were his parents. They took on the apperacne of two rich nobles of that world.

"The AI world was a Dragon Quest game? Who knew!" cried the father.

"You played this game before?" asked Yoshiki.

"Honey, this game is from our time! And this is... Nera. Princess Nera!" cried the mother.

"You didn't say it was Princess Nera! You lucky little kid you!" said the father.

"Yoshiki! My love!" cried Nera as she hugged Yoshiki.

"I made up my mind. I'm staying here with you Nera." said Yoshiki.

"Oh Yoshiki!" she cried.

"Come. Meet my parents. They are dying to meet you." said Yoshiki as she presented her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Nera. I was your biggest fan when I was a little girl." said the mother.

"Pardon?" asked Nera.

"In our world, you are part of legends." said the father.

"Welcome to our family Nera." said Yoshiki holding her hands.

Nera smiled and hugged everyone tightly.

* * *

A few weeks later, Yoshiki and Nera wed in the tavern where Luca and Bianca married. They were there, hugging their beloved friends. Yoshiki's parents were both thrilled to see their son now become a man. Dr. Kirigaya watched as he stood there in his iconic Kirito Persona drinking some wine. He vowed to have Yoshiki's parents visit often. Takeru's Uncle was also there and hugged Luca tightly.

"I'm going to miss you kiddo." said the uncle.

"Me too uncle. Me too." whispered Takeru with joy.

And so, a new era had begun. A new era in the history of two worlds that were once divided. This was the beginning of a new start.

In two years time, Yoshiki and Nera became explorers of the majestic world they lived in, solving mysteries and ancient riddles, along with thier newborn baby. They named him Baelfire. And as such fairy tales go, they lived happily ever after.

* * *

The End


End file.
